Lie to me
by Uke.san
Summary: Elsanna Oneshot .Muy bien, la primera regla siempre será: "los hombres siempre creerán lo que quieran escuchar"


"Lie to me"

Muy bien, la primera regla siempre será: "los hombres siempre creerán lo que quieran escuchar"

-¿lo amas?

-si…

-¿Más de lo que me amas a mí?

-Sí.

Y a pesar de eso clavas tus uñas en mi espalda, jadeas en mis labios y susurras por mis dedos. A pesar de eso, tú gritas mi nombre en medio de la noche y lo susurras al amanecer.

Pero tú dices amarlo.

Y yo, yo creo que te creo.

Y aun asi, te digo todos los dias que te tienes que ir, que Kristoff está esperando por ti. Pero mis palabras solo te hacen comer más lento.

Tomas algunas uvas de la copa que esta sobre la mesa y lentamente envuelves una con tu lengua, llevándola a tu boca. Saboreándola. Tus ojos se clavaron en los míos en el proceso y yo, yo trague en seco.

Sin embargo elijo ignorarte, porque este no es el tiempo ni el lugar.

Tampoco eres tú la persona correcta, pero ¿a quién le importa eso? ¿Verdad?

Terminas tu desayuno y te levantas de la mesa –bien, entonces paso a retirarme.- dices antes de llegar al otro lado de la mesa, donde estoy yo, para después inclinarte un poco y darme un beso en la mejilla. Un beso que es dulce e inocente, pero sobre todo , es sólido.

Ese beso se quedó conmigo por el resto del día.

Tengo que verte con el cuándo tienes ganas de ser una buena novia. Incluso le armaste una fiesta del té. A ti ni siquiera te gusta él te. Es demasiado dulce o demasiado simple; y tú te quejas de mí. Tengo que ahogar el té en miel para que bebas siquiera media taza cuando estas enferma.

Pero cuando él está cerca, te forzas a ti misma a beberlo. Pones la mejor sonrisa que tienes mientras te obligas a beber esa porquería. A veces te quemas la lengua. Él se ríe y me atrevo a decir que te encuentra adorable.

Y eso es porque lo eres.

Pero también eres increíblemente manipuladora, ¿Qué tan adorable encontraría el eso?

Porque tú sabes que estaré viendo desde la ventana de mí estudio. Tú sabes que ardo en celos cuando te abraza por la espalda, juega con tu cabello y besa tu mejilla.

Asi que haces a los sirvientes poner la mesa en el mismo lugar cada vez que el viene; justo al lado de mi oficina, debajo de mi ventana. Donde puedo ver todo, donde tu puedes verme.

En las noches, cuando él se va te tengo solo para mí. Te marco con mis mordidas. Escribo en ti con mis uñas. Llego muy dentro de ti, tocándote profundamente.

Te hago mía.

Tu suspiras mi nombre contra mi cuello mientras te aferras a mis hombros, firmemente, con fuerza. Es el mantra que te mantiene sana. Es la única oración que sabes.

A lo largo de la noche, yo te toco como a un arpa.

Tú eres mi instrumento y yo soy tu músico.

Y luego están los dias en los que el ni siquiera se acerca. Olaf , Sven y su trabajo lo mantienen demasiado ocupado.

En aquellos dias me sigues como un pequeño cachorro, merodeas a mi alrededor como un felino y me observas como un halcón.

Conversamos mucho más en esas ocasiones. Me haces reír con cada una de tus ocurrencias mientras yo te ilustro acerca de cosas sobre las que no tenías idea, el mundo, mis poderes, literatura.

Y tú escuchas atenta, mirando siempre a mis labios, observando cómo se mueven con cada palabra que pronuncio. Tus oídos son míos, pero mis labios son tuyos y como es evidente tu mente no es lo único que termino por despertar.

Pero sin duda, hay algo acerca de lo que tu no sabes nada y bueno… es el hecho de que yo… estoy loca por ti.

Este amor es lo único que calienta mi corazón, aunque yo nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

Ni siquiera a ti.

Por Dios, como olvidar aquellas noches que son de ensueño, increíblemente divinas y al mismo tiempo infernales.

Mi ser se enciende con cada una de tus caricias, con la manera en la que tomas mi oreja entre tus labios. Tus manos son tan meticulosas en la exploración de mi cuerpo, tus pulgares acarician suavemente los pezones de mi pecho y haces que me arquee levemente. Puedo sentir tu sonrisa en mi hombro, estás satisfecha con los resultados y tu rendimiento. Y yo, yo te sonreiría alentadoramente, con adoración, lo haría si pudiera, pero me encuentro a mí misma ocupada cuando tu boca desciende sobre la mía, mordiéndome el labio inferior para después introducir tu lengua, yo solo me dejo llevar y ahora nuestras lenguas juegan y yo, yo solo lo disfruto.

Esta es tu posición favorita y lo se por qué es la mía también. Asi que, a diferencia de la chica tierna e inocente que todos ven. Tú te vuelves dominante, te haces con el control, colocándote encima de mí, presionándome para que abra mis piernas y puedas situarte entre ellas. Tu sexo presiona al mío, y yo gimo, envolviendo mis piernas en la parte posterior de tus muslos. Trato de hacernos una, más rápido, más fuerte.

Yo se que te encanta esto porque sientes que nos fusionamos. A mí también me encanta porque sé que nos hacemos una.

Llegamos juntas al nirvana, de nuestras bocas solo salen gemidos de placer. Y , después te derrumbas sobre mi, descansando tu cabeza en mi pecho y asi, dormimos entrelazadas. Como el ser unificado que nos hemos convertido.

Cuando el clima es tan hermoso como tus ojos propongo viajes.

Puedo ver como la niña que llevas dentro sale y juega. Te ves tan emocionada saltando alrededor de mi oficina, haciendo una lista de cosas y de lo que vamos a hacer.

No nos vamos lejos. No podemos. Sigo siendo la reina, si me voy por mucho tiempo ¿Qué seria del reino? Pero como puedo ver, eso no disminuye tu entusiasmo.

Esta vez, tomamos un barco y navegamos a una isla desierta cercana. Es relativamente pequeña, es más como un islote a decir verdad, pero es lo suficientemente grande para nosotras dos.

-¿Que le dijiste a Kristoff hoy?- pregunto mientras trato de quitarme la tensión de los hombros, porque cuando estamos cerca de el, siento como si intercambiáramos algo y cuando nos alejamos yo siento que la robo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas acerca de el?-escucho el remordimiento en su voz, y yo quiero decirle que no lo se. Aunque la verdad sea otra.

Pero a cambio, solo me encojo de hombros y me limito a decir "es solo curiosidad"

Anna chasqueo la lengua.

-Le dije que teníamos que asistir a una reunión diplomática y que no volveríamos hasta la noche.

-¿Asi que el viene esta noche?

-No- respondiste apresuradamente. Mi silencio, como siempre, te obligo a explicar- le dije que iba a estar muy cansada.

-Siempre podemos regresar temprano, de esa manera podrías verlo… porque si no mal recuerdo, el esta de visita hoy.

Al instante te escucho suspirar, no te gusto lo que dije, no te gustan muchas de las cosas que salen de mi boca en relación con Kristoff. Te revolviste incomoda alrededor de la manta de día de campo que habíamos puesto, pusiste tus manos en rostro y me besaste con el ceño fruncido.

A medida que nos separamos, me susurraste suavemente "Sabes que si el me invitara a salir, yo lo rechazaría"

-No debería de ser asi- respondo

-Es como tiene que ser.

-No. Lo que no tiene que ser, sin duda alguna, es lo que estamos haciendo. Lo amas ¿No?- mi voz se elevó un poco.

Te quedaste en silencio por un momento, podía sentir tus finos y suaves dedos temblar en mi barbilla. No se que es lo que veo en tus ojos. Hay tantos sentimientos en ellos… y todos están ahí por mi culpa.

-Si…-soltaste con determinación, por un momento sentí como si me hubieses apuñalado justo en el corazón, pero en lugar de alejarte de mi y pedirme que te llevara con el, me empujaste al suelo…

Me sobresalte , lo podías ver en mi cara. Tu rostro estaba tan cerca del mio que pude escucharte perfectamente cuando susurraste "¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? Eso es lo que quieres creer ¿verdad? Que esto es un juego, un pequeño capricho que pronto terminara." Tus ojos pierden todo signo de molestia en cuanto terminas de decir esas palabras. Acaricias mi mejilla y ahora, veo tristeza en ti, veo resignación.

"Pero tu no crees eso. ¿Reconoces la mentira?¿Verdad? sabes que te amo con la esencia de mi ser, con todo lo que soy. Sabes que yo no lo puedo amar a el de esta manera. Como te amo a ti.

-Pero debes. Lo que estamos haciendo no esta bien Anna, lo se ahora- respondo con la voz un poco entrecortada, tomando la mano que estaba en mi mejilla.

-¡Tú siempre lo supiste!- prácticamente gritaste eso en mi cara- pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. No hay nada mas correcto y justo que el amor que siento por ti Elsa.- en tu voz se nota la desesperación. Desesperación que se refleja en mi.

Pero a pesar de eso, también se que…

Entre nosotras dos, tu siempre fuiste la mas fuerte.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que tu no entiendes. Tan joven e ingenua, con tan impulsivo amor, que no puedes ver la maldad de nuestros sentimientos.

Que no puedes ver lo que yo he hecho contigo.

Soy tu hermana mayor, mi propósito es protegerte y sin embargo no he hecho nada para hacerlo, pero ahora, voy a corregir eso.

He hablado con Kristoff y el esta de acuerdo con lo que hemos discutido.

Esto debería ser una sorpresa para ti, pero teniendo en cuenta de lo enamorado que el esta de ti, seguro que ya te lo esperabas.

Y con algo de suerte, la proposición te haga ver todas las oportunidades que tienes con él.

Oportunidades que perderás si te quedas conmigo.

Pero esta vez, me temo que yo fui la sorprendida cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se cerró tan duro que termine congelando el libro que sostenía en mis manos heladas.

Estas furiosa, puedo observar como las lagrimas caen como si de una cascada se tratase por tus mejillas, tus hermosos ojos, boreados de rojo, ahora son de un azul oscuro que nunca había visto antes y tus manos, tus manos se han convertido en dos puños listos para golpear.

El odio en tus ojos, el dolor en tu corazón. Yo puedo verlos y sentirlos, los tengo tan presente, que duele.

Me paro para ir hacia ti, para tratar de tranquilizarte, sin embargo un grito me detiene "¿Cómo te atreves?"

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a imponerme a Kristoff hasta en eso!?

Enderezo mi espalda y levanto mi barbilla como la reina que soy. Como la reina que nunca pude llegar a ser antes y que ahora tengo que ser.

-Yo no te impongo a nadie, yo solo hice un comentario y el me hablo de sus deseos.

-¿Y le diste tu bendición?- ahora tu tono era de incredulidad.

-Por supuesto, el es tu novio, esto solo era el siguiente paso lógico.- grite. Podía sentir todo burbujeando dentro de mi. La culpa por nuestras acciones, los celos de tener que compartirte, el temor de que alguien se enterara.

La angustia de perderte.

- claro, porque tu eres muy buena recordando que el es mi novio cuando te conviene, eres tan buena en eso que también te olvidas de que tu también eres mi amante!

-Yo soy tu hermana!

-Si, eres tan buena hermana que ni siquiera me preguntas si quiero casarme con Kristoff antes de darle tu bendición- Anna hizo una pausa- Y no me digas que pensaste que me haría feliz porque sabes que no lo haría.

Suspire. Esta discusión era tan inútil ahora…

-No importa, tu vas a casarte con el.- hago un gesto con mi mano y me doy la vuelta indicando el final de la discusión.

-¿Por qué tu lo dices?- preguntas

-No… debido a que aceptaste.

-Yo no lo hice- te escucho decir y al instante me giro hacia a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? El te pregunto ¿No es asi?- pongo en duda.

-Si, pero solo porque el me pregunto no significa que yo iba a decir que si. De la misma manera en la que solo porque tu decides ignorar tus sentimientos, no significa que yo haga caso omiso de los mios.

Me quedo mirándote. Estoy atónita ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ponerte en el camino correcto? ¿Para salvarte de mi?

Te llevas la mano a la cara para limpiarte las lagrimas. La cólera que había en tus ojos ha sido remplazada por determinación y amor incesante. Caminas hacia mi, tomas mi mano izquierda y te arrodillas ante mi.

Mi corazón se acelera, se aprieta, se hincha.

-Mi reina, mi hermana… mi amor, sé que todo lo que yo siento, tú también lo sientes. Pero tu no entiendes Elsa, no entiendes que yo jamás podre amar a alguien como te amo a ti y que debido a esto, yo no puedo estar con alguien mas.

Siento un nudo en mi garganta y de la nada ya no puedo tragar. De un bolsillo de tu vestido tomas una pequeña caja negra, lo abres sin soltar mi mano y ante mi, tengo el mas exquisito anillo que podía haber imaginado. Es de plata, con dos piedras preciosas de color azul claro que guarda a la pieza central que es un diamante en forma de copo de nieve.

Doy un pequeño grito ante la belleza del anillo, ante tu belleza y te escucho decir.

-He estado guardando esto por tanto tiempo, la proposición de Kristoff solo me recordó que ya había llegado el momento indicado- besaste mi mano.- yo se que no habrá un padre que nos case. Pero eso no le quita la importancia y significado a este momento. A este anillo. Con el te prometo que yo no voy a casarme con Kristoff o con cualquier otra persona, porque yo no puedo, porque te he pertenecido desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Mi corazón estalla. Me dejo caer de rodillas y veo como deslizas el anillo por mi dedo anular, mientras las lagrimas salen de mis ojos, tu las haces a un lado y nos besamos con abandono.

Oh mi querida Anna, con toda la intensidad con la que yo te amo, tu me amas también, te preocupas por mi tan maravillosamente como yo lo hago por ti, tu eres la persona que me hace, que me rompe.

Yo soy fuerte por y para ti.

-No mas mentiras mi princesa, mi hermana, mi amor. Vamos a disfrutar de la belleza de nuestra verdad, de la gracia de nuestro amor.

**_Owari~_**

**_Review? C:_**

**_-Bason._**

**_Ok esto es tan afsghjhmk que llore mientras escribia , espero que les haya gustado , por que a mi si. _**

**_Dejen sus reviews por que me hacen inmensamente feliz_**

**_Ah ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney para mi desgracia y esto es solo una traducción asi que la historia original es del autor mencionado al final final de la historia (bason)._**


End file.
